Robert Albert Foland
Robert Albert Foland (8 January 1920 - 12 November 1998) was an American businessman, historian, political figure, and war veteran of World War II from Lee County, Missouri. Robert was born in the town of Cumberland, Tennessee to father David Lee Foland and mother Maria Nancy Bobbie (Foland). In 1940, at the age of 20, Robert joined the United States Marines and served in the pacific theater during WWII. In 1948 Robert retired from the army and in 1952 he left Tennessee and moved to Lee county Missouri. Robert was an avid lover of history and politics, always stateing his opinion on the issues of the county and the country. Once in Lee county, Robert has opened a business, aids the local police department, plays a small role in politics, volunteers to teach history class at the local elementary school, and over all helps the county grow and thrive. Robert is an anti-communist and anti-fascist, and is a weak conservative, that being said, he is sometimes viewed as being much more liberal than other Lee county residents. Early Years Robert was born in a German-American family that had strong connections to the land and had a long history. Robert spent most of his life living in Tennessee, and despite his love and support for Lee county, he still considers Tennessee his true home. He lived on his parent's farm in Cumberland, growing green beans and sunflower seeds. On this farm they had several catfish ponds, which he would fish with his grandfather. This grandfather had served in the confederate army, along with several other family members of Robert, this would influence his love for the south, although he did have family in the union, infact he whole grandmother's family was from the north. He attended the highschool in Cumberland, where he would meet several lifelong friends. Due to threat of war, Robert at age 20 enlisted at the local marine depot, from there he would travel to a base on North Carolina, he would return to Cumberland at the end of his service. Military Service At the break of World War II, Robert was already enlisted into the marines and had completed basic training. Robert took part in the battles of Guadalcanal, Guam,Tinian, Saipan, and Iwo Jima. At Iwo Jima on the 8th of March, 1945, Robert's company was caught in a massive charge by Japanese Captain Samaji Inouye and 1,000 enemy soldiers. Whilst fighting off the attack, Robert was assaulted by a Japanese officer, who slashed Robert's side with his sword, wounding him, before being killed by Robert. Robert managed to get medical aid, and sat out the rest of the battle within friendly compounds. Robert retired from the army in 1948, at the rank of Sergeant, he recieved the purple heart for his wound from Iwo Jima and also, with a bit of trouble and luck, managed to keep the sword of the Japanese officer he had fought. Life in Lee County After retiring from the military, Robert went back to Tennessee, he lived on his old farm for four years, finishing up business in Cumberland. With the prospect of a new family and the death of his father, Robert decided to move from Cumberland, after looking for suitable towns across Tennessee, Kentucky, Georgia, and North Carolina, Robert was about to give up. Then he recieved a call from an old friend who had moved to McClearington Missouri from Tennessee. This friend had bought a brewery up there from another man years back, and now he was wanting to retire and move back to Tennessee, he offered the business to Robert for a good price, and Robert took the deal. Once in Lee county, Robert bought an old house out in the countryside and re-furbished the brewery he had just bought. Adjusting life to the county was at first difficult, Robert barely knew anyone and felt like a total stranger. Though it was rocky, Robert developed a close friendship with some of the local citizens such as James Lewis, Harold O' Neil, Jinks Bair (whom Robert had met before the war), Deputy Trevor McCrummen , and Frederic Konlechner (Whom Robert met in Helen, Georgia). Robert currently runs his brewery, but also helps run the police station when he is asked, he has been made temperary deputy on several accounts. He volunteers to do many community projects throughout the county, and has been considering entering county politics. Robert had been caught up with the over-whelming idea that he needs to protect his family and the events of the time. Despite some of his friends being members of the local "white knights" chapter, he has racked up enough influence to safely denounce publicly the workings, conduct, and base of said chapter. Robert's brewery is oddly unbiased, and any person can buy products from there, this is due in part to Robert's political and personal leanings, but even more so based on his order affiliation. Robert is both a member of the Free Masons and the Order of the White Lotus. Robert Foland is the permanent RP character of Volland898